


start with your eyes

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy and Jonah are snowed in again, but this time at her place. With Parker. They're forced to talk. For real.





	start with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. For the trope bingo spot handcuffed/bound together. Title from beestung by kristin hersh.

This time Jonah and Amy were snowed in at her place. "Plus Parker," Jonah said. 

"He's sleeping now," Amy said. "He'll wake up at some point, but at least this time I won't have to listen to Adam complain about how hard is it taking care of a baby and not knowing when I'll show up."

"Sorry?" Jonah flopped on the couch. He got out his phone. "Do you think we'll still have power? I'm charging my phone but I think maybe I should keep it plugged in in case we do lose power."

Amy sat down next to him and said, "Sure. Makes sense. It's just so frustrating, you know? Adam acts like it's all so darn hard but he's still only taking care of him, like, two days a week."

"The rest is you and your parents, right?" Jonah kept his eyes on his phone. He loved Amy but he had heard a lot about this topic. He had a lot of thoughts. 

"And my parents," Amy said, with a tone. Jonah sighed. "You think I don't do enough."

"I don't think that at all, I think you're amazing," Jonah said, looking at her. "You're incredible. You take great care of your kids, you're a great mom. You really are. And everything is turning out much better than, you know, it's going great."

"But," Amy said. 

"But nothing," Jonah said. "You do, I'm just, you complain a lot about Adam."

"Yeah," Amy said. "Of course I do, he complains a lot, he's a complainer."

"You did tell your parents Adam was in jail," Jonah said. 

"So what?" Amy stood up and then sat back down. "Fine, he's wonderful. Should I say that?"

"He's not wonderful," Jonah said. "But he's not awful. I'm not defending him or anything. I was just, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you clearly have an opinion you're not expressing," Amy said. 

"Things are working out great," Jonah said. "You seem happy. I think you're happy. Except for the first week, Parker's care is taken care of, you're good. Sometimes - "

"Sometimes," Amy said. She still had a tone that made Jonah nervous. But he was determined to just barrel through to the end. 

"Things are good and happy and you don't talk about Parker very much at work so I'm just, well, it's like, sometimes. I don't know. You can talk about this and him in a way that's not complaining," Jonah said. He almost flinched. 

"Whatever," Amy said and stalked off. There weren't a lot of places to stalk off to, but Jonah decided to respect her need for space. Since he'd been an idiot. He hadn't said anything right. 

He stared off into space for a while and then started browsing on twitter as kind of blank out your thoughts meditation. It was mostly working when Amy came back into the room, carrying a sleeping Parker.

She sat down next to him and said, "Fine. You're right. Sometimes I feel like, like there's no way to say I'm happy. Motherhood is fucked up, you know? I mean, how we talk about it. I don't want to go on too much in front of Dina even though I know she's totally okay giving up her baby. It's weird, still, even with you, being like, hey, this little life I decided to have even though I also want to be with you and it's not like those were mutually exclusive decisions. Or decisions that weren't so linked together in my head, at least. And Cheyenne, just, I spent so much time trying to prepare her for how hard it would be with Harmonica but it hasn't been that hard, she's just doing better than me and Adam did. And I know that was ages ago but it all comes back now. That pretty much covers everyone I talk to, besides my parents and my brother and my sister."

"You don't have to be weird with me. I get it," Jonah said. He slowly rubbed Parker's back which was something he did a lot. It seemed like acceptable affection he was allowed to do. "I know you love your kids and Parker specifically. I know you, you care about me." 

"But also, Adam's kid. I mean, when I had Parker --"

"Yeah, but, but. It makes sense to me you would sleep with Adam. All those years. And I was dating someone," Jonah said. "So, whatever. I'm okay with it. I care about Parker and I know you're happy about him. I won't be bored or whatever if you want to go on about how he's great."

"He is great," Amy said. She kissed Parker's head. "Although Emma was a much better baby. She was really great." 

"She was better at being a baby? How do you even do that?"

"She was, she was, she was Emma," Amy said, smiling. "I don't know. Maybe I just remember everything differently since Adam and I were living together, I mean, we were married."

"Parker is pretty great," Jonah said. "I like helping you with him."

Amy just smiled at him. 

They were only snowed in for about 36 hours; same as the time they were snowed in at the store. "We drank so much less," Amy said as she got Parker in his car seat. They were taking Parker to Adam's. 

"We had Parker and we had much less liquor available to us," Jonah said. His car thankfully worked fine. He worried every time it snowed. 

He'd heard Amy on the phone giving Emma advice about driving in the snow before they'd decided Amy would come to Adam's. Amy was a great mom.

"It's not like I'm breastfeeding anymore," Amy said. "I could have gotten wasted."

Jonah said, "Instead we just talked. That was nice, right?"

"No, it was horrible," Amy said. She laughed. "It's nice, though. It's actually nice. It's nice we can spend ninety hours together and laugh and talk and not have lots of sex, why didn't we have more sex?"

"You were really tired," Jonah said. "I mean, we did it twice in the store and twice in your house. Did you need more?"

"I think Garrett heard us. The time in the store," Amy said. 

"I'm sure he did," Jonah said. "He told me he did. He could have been kidding. Or maybe he heard someone who wasn't us. We were not the only ones using those dressing rooms."

"I prefer sex to deep talk," Amy said. "I'm being serious."

"I like both," Jonah said. "I can admit that."

"Like that's so hard for you," Amy said. "That's practically your brand."

"You think my brand is sex and deep talk? That's nice. That it would only be those two things," Jonah said.

"Oh, your brand is so much deeper than that. So much more," Amy said. She laughed and Parker woke up and gurgled. "See? Parker agrees."

"Parker likes me," Jonah said. "He thinks I'm great. He likes Adam more, but he likes me, too."

"Good, good," Amy said. She kept laughing.


End file.
